


Oh My Lovely, Baby You're All I See

by esmereldagrace



Series: 'Train? What train?' [9]
Category: As the World Turns
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Kid Fic, M/M, Married Life, Mentions of Anxiety, Mentions of Panic Attacks, Mentions of Therapy, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:26:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24255844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/esmereldagrace/pseuds/esmereldagrace
Summary: “Please, Dad!” Freddie pleaded. “I wanna know!”“Oh okay,” Luke sighed dramatically, pulling Alejandra into his chest, bussing a kiss to her cheek and wrapping his arms around her, Reid waiting with baited breath for the answer. “Your Aunty Nat is coming to pick you up, and you’re gonna hang out with G-maa and Uncle Ethan all weekend. They said they might take you to the zoo, or to a big park for a picnic, you can do whatever you want to do.”“The whole weekend?” Freddie asked, his face breaking out in a grin.“The whole weekend,” Luke confirmed, winking sexily Reid’s way.“Yay!” Alejandra cheered, almost smacking Luke in his face with her enthusiasm.And then it all fell into place.A whole weekend, just the two of them.All alone.
Relationships: Reid Oliver/Luke Snyder
Series: 'Train? What train?' [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/290342
Comments: 11
Kudos: 17





	Oh My Lovely, Baby You're All I See

**Author's Note:**

> So, it seems like lockdown left me with a lot of spare hours and had me writing smut for the first time in a very long time! There were a few requests for this interlude, so I couldn't disappoint anyone! Once I had the idea in my head I couldn't let it go, and had to bring it to fruition. It was supposed to be just the porn, but...I ended up adding a whole load of plot with it too, hence the inflated word count, hah! 
> 
> Without further ado, I hope you enjoy it, and please heed the tags! Things get pretty steamy up in here. If you find any mistakes, they are all mine. Apologies! 
> 
> Thanks to Cherimola for all her support and cheerleading. It means so much! ❤️
> 
> Title of the fic is taken from a song by Still Woozy called ['Cooks'](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bXoC_VhzX9I).
> 
> Kudos and/or comments are very much loved! Hope you're all safe where you are. ❤️

It had been almost a month since Luke had gone back to work full time after his kidney transplant.

And even though it was a welcome development, it was nonetheless strange, and a change in the best from their daily routine. 

Reid could finally put more of his energy into his own work, even though a part of him would still feel like something was wrong. It had been his new normal, for a while, to feel worried over Luke’s health, to worry about the children, to worry about whether they were all okay and that they had what they needed. 

But now, with Luke almost back to a hundred percent and that tangle of worries and stress pretty much unravelled, this was now his new, and better, normal. 

Since Luke had gotten sick, Reid had adjusted his schedule massively, making sure to find time for the kids, as well as Luke. He’d made it a point to not have night shifts where possible, and if he did, he would ensure that someone else was at home to take care of Luke when he wasn’t there. 

Reid knew just how much he needed this too, because as professional as he was, his mind and heart would always be at home, knowing he wouldn’t feel better until he laid eyes on Luke, to see him doing well, to see their children thriving too. 

Reid daren’t not think too much about just how horrible the past year had been. The thought of losing Luke kept him up most nights, almost breaking him into a million pieces, but he kept it all inside for the sake of his family. Call Reid dramatic, but there was no way in hell that he was letting Luke get that close to leaving him ever again. Once was enough, and Reid felt like he’d aged a decade. Not that Luke needed to know about all the anxiety he’d suffered with though.

Luke had been a pillar of strength through his own diagnosis for them all, but Reid knew that he had to step up and make sure that neither Luke, or the kids, were burdened with any of the stress or worry of it all. 

He only hoped he’d done a good job. 

Somehow, despite all the obstacles they had to overcome, they’d made it through. Luke was healthy and doing better than ever, their kids were braver and stronger than he could’ve ever hoped for, and life was _almost_ back to normal. 

Except for the sex part. 

Sure they’d managed to do a little bit of something here and there, but with the kids around and their respective work taking up more time than they’d anticipated, there wasn’t much happening. Showers were possibly the only time he and Luke had to themselves, and even that didn’t happen often because of schedules, but they also always tended to have a bedtime intruder which meant they couldn’t do much in bed at night either. 

It had been rather hilarious to stop themselves from going further than usual when they could hear the tell tale pitter patter of feet from either Alejandra or Freddie outside their door, or sometimes they teamed up and it was the both of them wanting to sleep the night in bed with both their fathers. 

Reid and Luke were both missing sex, that was for sure. 

But Reid guessed he could wait, and honestly? He’d waited a while already. 

Luke’s health had been a priority, and sex the last thing on his mind. But Reid could tell that Luke was getting frustrated day after day, especially since they’d been given the all clear a good two months ago from his doctor. The change in meds had definitely brought back Luke’s appetite for more than food, and the trainer Casey’s boyfriend had set Luke up with was helping Luke feel better too. Therapy had been more than helpful for them both, as had Freddie and Alejandra’s constant enthusiasm, and the abundance of love they shared generously with them, without any hesitation whatsoever.

But honestly, this was a small price to pay for having a family, and as much as he would complain about the kids being in their bed most nights, Reid didn’t hate it. If there was anything he’d learnt over the past decade of being with Luke, it was appreciating the small moments in life, moments that you mightn’t ever get back. And who knew for how long either of the children would even want to spend an evening with them, let alone a whole night snuggled in bed together?

Yeah, yeah, he’d gotten soft in his old age, but it wasn’t the worst thing in the world. 

It was better late than never. 

Reid knew however, that if they managed to find that one moment where everything fell into place, then that was it. Maybe a trip away was the answer, but for now, what mattered was that Luke was recovering, that he felt better day by day, the sex could wait a little longer. 

Probably.

It was a Friday evening, so finishing the last of his paperwork, and making sure to sign off a couple of confirmations for consults next week for his assistant to follow up on, Reid was quick to pack up his things and head on home. There had been no surgeries scheduled for him that day or for the next few days, so the weekend was already perfectly free. He’d somehow managed to get all his work completed within his twelve hour shift however, which wasn’t always the case, but definitely a small miracle. 

Over the past couple of days he’d not been home before nine at night, missing the kids bedtime routines. But with the next few days off that Luke had insisted on, and who was Reid to deny his husband anything, he was glad he powered through to complete all his pending tasks so he had nothing else to worry about during his time off.

The last he’d heard from Luke, he’d picked up the kids from school and had brought them home so he could work a little from home too, and he’d made Reid promise to be home before eight, as long as nothing serious came up. 

So he was kind of surprised, and confused, to find that the kids were preoccupied with packing as many toys and books as they could into the little backpacks they’d gotten for Christmas. 

“Hey, what’s going on guys?” Reid called out, hanging his coat and scarf on the stand by the front door, leaning down to give Peggy a scratch on her head after she’d ran over to say ‘hello’. Sure it was heading towards spring, but there was still a chill in the air, and definitely not warm enough to be going out without a coat or a scarf just yet. 

“Papa!” Alejandra screeched out, bounding over to hug his legs, with Freddie not far behind, wrapping his arms around his waist, and their backpacks completely forgotten. Peggy nosed at Alejandra’s face, licking her cheek and making her screech out loud. 

Yeah, Reid had missed the sights and sounds of home more than he thought. 

“Papa, you’re home early!” Freddie said happily.

“I _am_ home early, your Dad said I had to be, and I wanted to see you too. We’ve been missing bedtime routines together, right?” Reid said, smoothing a loving hand over Freddie’s curls. 

“That’s true,” Freddie agreed, who was quick to take Reid’s bag from him without asking, and was going to go and put it in his office no doubt.

“Thanks monster,” Reid said with a smile, and took his shoes off before bending down so that Alejandra could wrap her arms around his neck in a tighter hug. Reid pressed a kiss to her hair before feigning that she weighed a ton, groaning out loud as he picked her up. Her giggles were a soothing balm on a day where he’d felt a little mentally drained. 

“Papa, we’re going on a trip!” she told him as he plonked himself on the couch, Alejandra still in his arms and in his lap, Freddie coming back and sitting down on his other side, and Peggy by his feet. 

Reid straightened her t-shirt, and tucked a few wayward strands of her hair behind her ears, smiling indulgently her way. She did like to pretend she was going to many places all around the world, just like Freddie did once upon a time. 

“Where are you going monkey?”

Alejandra lifted her shoulders in a shrug, her hands upturned either side, all dramatic. “I don’t know, Papa--s’surprise! Daddy said so.”

Reid couldn’t help but laugh. “Is that so?”

“It’s true,” Freddie added. “Dad hasn’t told us anything.”

That had the gears in Reid’s mind turn. “Where is your Dad?”

“He’s upstairs packing,” Freddie told him with a shrug of his own. 

There was no chance that Freddie would joke about this, he was sure. But if Luke was packing their bags, then maybe, just maybe that meant…

“Hey, you’re home early!” came a voice from behind him. Reid turned his head to see a very happy Luke hopping down the stairs towards him, his shoulder length, wavy hair fluttering as he did. He was still dressed in work clothes, though his blazer was gone, leaving him in a light blue shirt, his sleeves rolled up to his elbows.

Even though Luke’s beard was gone, Luke clearly didn’t have a problem with longer hair and had fallen in love with it. So he had made it a point to grow it out, and Reid was a fan of it. If anything, Luke had become good practice for the different types of braids Alejandra demanded day in day out. If his hair wasn’t in the practice braids, Luke would leave wavy his hair out, use any of Alejandra’s hair pins and hair ties to get it out of his face, or put it up in a bun. 

It was another change from the usual, but Reid didn’t mind it at all. 

“Yeah I am home early, didn’t you say I had to be?”

Luke smirked his way. “Didn’t think you’d actually listen, s’why I gave you a later time to be home by.” 

Once Luke was close enough he bent down to rest his arms on the back of the couch and dropped a couple of kisses to Reid’s cheek, ruffling his hair in the process. 

“Hey, stop it!” Reid complained trying to fix his hair, prompting a fit of giggles from both Freddie and Alejandra.

“Your Papa just looks too cute to not mess with,” Luke told them, booping both kids' noses with his finger and winking at Reid. 

“I’m not cute,” Reid retorted. 

“You are d’cutest!” Alejandra exclaimed. “Right, Dee Dee?”

“Right, Jelly!” Freddie agreed with a firm nod, making Reid groan out loud, but Alejandra’s sweet kiss to the tip of his nose lessened the blow of such a character assassination. 

“Fine,” he acquiesced, adjusting his glasses. “I’ll accept the compliment, but only because Allie and Fred said it.”

Alejandra grinned proudly, and Reid felt a kiss to his hair from Luke. “You want something to drink?” Luke asked.

“No, I’m okay but c'mere a sec,” Reid motioned for him to come and sit down.

Luke, with a clear and very suspicious glint in his eye, came round the couch and sat himself on the coffee table opposite Reid, eyebrows raised.

“What’s up?” Luke asked, his lips twitching. 

Reid pinned him with his gaze. “What trip are the kids going on?”

“Yeah, Dad--where are we going?” Freddie chimed in.

Luke made a silly face. “I thought I’d keep it a surprise!”

“Noooo!” Alejandra wiggled out of Reid’s arms and stood in front of Luke, using Luke’s knees to jump up and down, completely excitable and like she definitely wasn’t going to take no for an answer. “You gotta tell us, Daddy!”

“Please, Dad!” Freddie pleaded. “I wanna know!”

“Oh okay,” Luke sighed dramatically, pulling Alejandra into his chest, bussing a kiss to her cheek and wrapping his arms around her, Reid waiting with baited breath for the answer. “Your Aunty Nat is coming to pick you up, and you’re gonna hang out with G-maa and Uncle Ethan _all_ weekend. They said they might take you to the zoo, or to a big park for a picnic, you can do whatever you want to do.”

“The whole weekend?” Freddie asked, his face breaking out in a grin.

“The whole weekend,” Luke confirmed, winking sexily Reid’s way.

“Yay!” Alejandra cheered, almost smacking Luke in his face with her enthusiasm.

And then it all fell into place. 

A whole weekend, just the two of them.

All alone.

Before any idea of all the things he could do to Luke and vice versa could even enter his mind, Luke cleared his throat, getting Reid’s attention. 

“So, Aunt Nat will be here in,” Luke looked at his watch, “fifteen minutes.”

“But oh no, Papa!” Alejandra lamented, pouting Reid’s way.

“What’s up monkey?” Reid asked, wondering what the problem could be.

“No story tonight Papa,” she twisted around to face Luke, “can Papa read a story t’me then come home?”

Luke laughed, cupping her face and kissing her nose. “No, my love--but he’ll be home when you come back, just two sleeps and he’ll read you a bedtime story.”

“Okay,” she nodded, “two sleeps! S’that okay, Papa?”

Reid smiled her way. She was always so considerate and kind, thinking of others above all, just like her Dad. “That’s perfectly okay, bub. I’ll even read you a new book to make up for it when you get back.” 

Alejandra’s answering smile was angelic, and said it all. 

“Okay,” Luke stood up, hands on his hips, “so since that’s settled, who wants to help me get their bags? And did you guys pack your books and any toys you wanna take?”

The kids started talking over one another about what they packed and what they wanted to take with them, but Reid could already see they had way too much for two days away. He managed to negotiate some, even if there was still too much. 

Even though Reid loved them dearly, he would be the worst liar in the world if he said he wasn’t looking forward to two whole nights, and maybe even two whole days with no interruptions, in _adult_ company. 

It had been a long time coming. Heh. 

Natalie arrived right on time, face especially smug as it was clear that Luke had told her exactly why the kids were being shipped off during a random weekend in February.

“Hey kiddos, you ready to go?” Natalie tried to take the kids bags, but Reid was quick to take them instead. Knowing that she would protest, he told her to help Luke with the car seats instead, and that pacified her some. 

With the car seats in, minus the children, and the car packed with the kids bags. It was time to go.

“I love you so much, baby--you can call anytime or send messages, but you have to be good and ask for permission to use Aunty Nat’s and Uncle Ethan’s phone, or G-ma’s phone too, okay?” Luke held Alejandra’s face between his hands and kissed her cheek and forehead, giving Freddie a kiss too before telling him a similar thing.

Reid was made to promise that he really would read Alejandra a new book, and he got an extra tight hug from Freddie who told him he’d miss him and Luke loads.

“I’ll miss you too, bud,” Reid said honestly, kissing his cheek. “Enjoy yourself okay, and if you find any of those amazing cookies your Uncle makes, bring them home, okay? I love you.”

“Love you! And yeah I will,” Freddie promised with a laugh, before giving Reid and Luke another hug, as well as Peggy, before bundling into the car. Reid helped buckle Alejandra into her seat, and gave her one last kiss. 

“I’ll see you in two sleeps, alright monkey? Love you.”

“Love you, Papa,” she answered sweetly, waving as Reid shut the door, taking a few steps back so Natalie, already in the driver's seat, could maneuver out. 

“Well,” Natalie grinned their way as she rolled down her window, “I’d say don’t have too much fun, but the point for the two of you this weekend is to have all the fun so--I don’t want to know about any of it. Please spare me from any more details about your love life.”

“Alright okay, you won’t hear anything from me but I can’t protect you from your brother,” Reid told her with a smug smile, letting Luke wrap his arms around him from behind.

Luke pressed their cheeks together, Reid’s hands falling to those on his stomach, and Luke snorted out his own laugh as they both swayed on the spot. “Nat, don’t be such a prude. All I did was ask where you got that silk--”

“Luke! No, nope, NO!” Natalie shoved her sunglasses on, starting to roll the window up, “I’ll call you if we need you, but till then goodbye, and good luck.”

They both laughed even harder, Reid nudging at Luke to move backward as Natalie pulled out and away, the two of them waving goodbye till they couldn’t see the car or the kids any longer. 

“Wanna go inside?” Luke whispered, slowly pulling away and grabbing a hold of Reid’s hand instead.

Reid made an affirmative sound, and let Luke drag him back into the house, closing the door behind them with a quiet click as Peggy galloped in behind them straight onto her bed in front of the fireplace. It was clear she would be enjoying some peace and quiet over the next couple of days just like they would.

They both sat down on the couch, hands still entwined, resting their heads on the back of it and revelling in the silence. Reid didn’t know the last time he’d heard the house so quiet, it was always so full of noise, and _people_ , that it felt a little disconcerting. But he couldn’t help the smile on his face anyway as the possibilities of the next couple of days came to the fore. 

“Hey you.”

Reid turned his head at the sound of Luke’s voice to see an equally happy Luke smiling his way. He shuffled a little closer though, a hand finding Reid’s cheek, gently resting there as his thumb made soft sweeps across the skin. 

“You tired? You look tired.”

“Not tired,” Reid put a hand over Luke’s, twisting his head to place a kiss on his palm. “Just thinking.”

“About what?”

Reid stared into those brown eyes he’s loved for more than a decade now. “About all the things I want to do to you.”

“Oooo, Doctor Oliver--tell me more,” Luke breathed, biting his lip exaggeratedly. “Are you going to ravish me tonight?”

“Fuck you,” Reid said instead, knowing that Luke was taking the piss. 

“I think that’s the plan though, fucking me. Or making love to me as you like to call it.”

“Making love, right,” Reid chuckled, before raising an eyebrow. “Ever thought I might want to be the one being made love to?”

Luke’s mouth fell open, then widened into a blinding smile as he realised what Reid meant. “I think I can do that, completely into it. I shall note it down, but it’s my turn first. I need your dick more than you need mine. And if I cry when it happens, don’t hold it against me--I’ve missed your dick a lot.”

“Jesus,” Reid breathed, laughing some more. He loved this man for a myriad of reasons, but there were times he couldn’t pinpoint exactly why, and then he said things like this. “You’re ridiculous, Luke.”

“What?” Luke shuffled even closer, dropping a soft kiss to Reid’s mouth. “That’s why you love me, isn’t it? I bring ridiculousness into your life, you couldn’t do without it Doctor Oliver.”

That, Reid had to agree with. “No, I couldn’t--but speaking of ridiculous, how did you manage to swing a weekend away for the kids?”

Luke snorted out a laugh, and sat back, pulling his legs onto the couch so he could sit more comfortably and carded his fingers through his hair. “It wasn’t anything as elaborate as you think.”

Reid narrowed his eyes his way, sitting up himself, elbow resting on the couch, head in hand. “Really?”

Luke nodded. “Really! So I knew that Mom was free this weekend, and she’d kinda been making noises about having some time with the kiddos. I then got in touch with Nat letting her know that I desperately needed to have a lot of sex with my husband as soon as possible, this weekend specifically though, because my dick might just fall off, and it all fell into place pretty quick after that. And it helped that your schedule was clear too, a miracle from the gods.”

Reid laughed. “I’m assuming your mother and everyone else knows why we’ve gotten rid of the kids this weekend.”

“Yeah probably,” Luke shrugged with a grin. “But do you even care when we can have uninterrupted sex for hours on end?”

“I don’t know how you came to the conclusion that my stamina is that good, but thank you for having such faith in me.”

Luke burst out laughing. “Baby, I have a lot of faith in you. You never disappoint.”

“Why thank you, that’s nice to know,” Reid told him, doing a mini bow that made Luke howl with laughter. 

“And hey, you were _not_ supposed to come back this early though,” Luke told him once he’d sobered up, tone very accusatory, and the pointing didn’t help either.

Reid frowned Luke’s way. “What do you mean?”

With a sigh, Luke explained. “You were supposed to come home to no kids, a candlelit table, with food made by my own fair hands,” he pouted, a smile turned upside down. “It was supposed to be a surprise.”

Reid rolled his eyes. “You want me to come back later on then? I do have a lot of paperwork to catch up on and a few journal articles to read.”

Being close enough for Luke to swat at his chest, he did exactly that. “No, you asshole. I just wanted to do something nice for you when you came home. Wanted to spoil you a little.”

It’s the thought that counted, and it wasn’t something Reid had been expecting at all, so it was a surprise nonetheless. These kinds of things did make Reid uncomfortable from time to time, even though he knew it made Luke happy to do these things for him. He still really wasn’t quite used to being taken care of and loved in this way, it was an ongoing learning process. But honestly, if there was food involved in these romantic gestures, Reid was happy anyway. 

Although, what mattered most was that Luke was happy, because if he was happy, so was Reid. 

This time, Reid shuffled a little closer, dropping a kiss to Luke’s pout. “Think about it this way, now I can help you out and stop you from burning the food so at least it’ll be somewhat edible.”

“Ughhh,” Luke groaned, falling back to lie on the couch and covering his face with his arms, “you’re so mean to me.”

Huffing a laugh, Reid crawled over him and lay himself down between Luke’s legs, knowing how exactly he could pacify him. Luke had covered his face, but not his neck. Reid’s lips found the sensitive skin there pretty easily, a kiss with a little nip had Luke hiss and lower his hands. 

That was exactly the reaction Reid had expected, and wanted.

“You’re still being mean to me,” Luke murmured, but helpfully shuffled lower down the couch so Reid could hover over him and kiss more of the warm skin of his throat, smiling against it when he could hear a soft sigh and felt a slight shiver from his husband. Reid’s lips followed the line of his neck up to his ear, before skimming over his jawline, his hands smoothing up the sides of Luke’s body just as Reid’s lips reached Luke’s own. 

Their gazes locked on, lips only a hair breadths away, both practically sharing breaths. 

“Don’t start what you can’t finish,” Luke whispered, a playful glint in his eyes, his own hands coming to rest at Reid’s hips. 

Reid smirked. “Okay.” And drew right back, Luke chasing his lips, as Reid used the couch as leverage to sit back on his knees. 

“Oh, you fucker,” Luke groaned angrily, as Reid laughed. “I hate you so much.”

“You said, don’t start what I can’t finish, and I’m going to need some dinner if you’re expecting hours of love-making,” Reid told him honestly. 

This time it was Luke’s turn to roll his eyes, but he sighed sadly. “I guess you’re right,” he sat up and swung his legs out to stand up. “But that kinda teasing was not okay.”

The teasing wasn’t the fairest thing he’d done, that was true, but he’d make up for it later. 

“Hey,” Reid got up and off of the couch, feeling kind of bad, and held out a hand for Luke to take, and helped him up. He held Luke’s face between his hands, eyes taking in every single beloved part of it. “I’m sorry, I won’t do that again. Tonight is all yours, and I’ll do whatever you want me to.”

“Tonight is about you, not me,” Luke argued, putting his hands over Reid’s. “I’m supposed to be taking care of you, not the other way around.”

Reid kissed him before he could help himself and just smiled. “We’re taking care of each other, and tonight can be for the both of us,” punctuating the statement with a kiss. “Not just you, not just me, but the both of us.”

Luke still looked a little put out, but seemed to agree, if his soft smile was any indication. “Yeah, I guess.”

“Yeah you guess,” Reid kissed him once more, pressing their foreheads together for a moment. “I’m going to go and shower, you go and change, and then we can make dinner together.”

“Sounds good to me,” Luke agreed, not letting Reid leave until he could hold him and kiss him a little more. And if a stray hand found itself slipping down the front of Reid’s pants to fondle at his cock, Reid would deny that he swatted it away when all he wanted was the opposite of that. 

“Luke,” Reid broke their kiss after a minute or so, and lightly pushed him away, chuckling. “That’s enough, save it for later. You’re insatiable.”

Luke just smiled smugly his way, knowing exactly the effect he was having on Reid, looking pointedly down at Reid’s crotch. “Sure.”

Reid glared heatlessly his way, clearing his throat and getting a hold of himself. If this was just a taste of what was to come...fuck, Luke was really going to be the death of him. 

***

For someone who had just complained less than an hour ago that he wasn’t happy with the teasing, Reid was fast becoming frustrated, and honestly, pretty annoyed that that same person thought it was perfectly okay to wear what he was wearing, and not expect Reid to do all sorts of unspeakable things to him. 

After a hot shower that did wonders to ease the tension, tiredness, and the light headache he’d been feeling, Reid had gotten dressed in some of his comfier clothes, because even if it was date night, he wasn’t dressing up for anyone, and hopefully Luke wouldn't mind it either. A black sweater and some matching soft chinos would be good enough. 

But when he’d padded down the stairs and found Luke, hair up in a bun with a pink scrunchie, and in the kitchen wearing a soft cream cable knit sweater of his own along with some loose pastel pink silk shorts with a wispy frill on the bottoms, the sides cut high enough that it left nothing to the imagination, he was irrationally angry and horny all at the same time. 

Those thick thighs of his were tantalisingly on display, his plump ass filled the shorts beautifully and it was doing all sorts of things to Reid’s heart, and dick. It took a great deal of will and strength to not run right over and touch him very inappropriately, and maybe also bend Luke over the dining table. 

“You’re an asshole.”

Luke turned his head coyly, fluttering his eyelashes. “Oh, whatever do you mean?”

Reid narrowed his eyes Luke’s way, trying to look upset. “I thought we were done with the teasing.”

“I said you should stop, not me,” Luke said, unaffected. “This is all your problem.”

“Right,” Reid walked over, not giving Luke the satisfaction of knowing just how much _he_ was affected by what Luke was wearing. “This is all my problem, so I’ll leave it there.”

Luke laughed softly. “Sorry babe, this was just the comfiest thing I felt like wearing.”

Reid couldn’t quite resist a feel of Luke’s silk covered ass and just as he got to the counter, he lightly smoothed his hand down Luke’s back and over his ass, giving it a squeeze. And it was also apparent that Luke was wearing just those shorts, and nothing else underneath. 

Reid didn’t know how the hell he was going to get through dinner.

“God, I hate you,” Reid mumbled under his breath, but it wasn’t quiet enough as Luke answering laugh and pushing his ass into Reid’s hand was enough to tell him otherwise.

Luke leaned over and dropped a consoling kiss to Reid’s cheek. “You have an access-all-areas pass for later, don’t be upset, and help me chop this up. The quicker we eat, the quicker you can take these off of me.”

And if that wasn’t an incentive to get dinner cooked and done with as soon as possible, Reid would be an idiot.

But Reid wasn’t quite done. “These shorts? Were they Nat’s idea?” he asked before he could help himself. Luke had mentioned something about silk just as she’d left, so it was the logical conclusion. 

Luke pressed his lips together and nodded, twisting his hips side to side so that silk could flutter against his skin. “Yup! I saw she had a pink silk dressing gown I fell in love with and I asked where she got it from, and she jokingly suggested that I get the matching shorts too and sent me the link. But I really liked them? I know they’re not something I would usually get, but I really, really loved them.” 

Luke’s expression changed then, nervousness taking the place of the confidence from earlier. “They look good, right? You like them?”

If Reid could shake some sense into Luke, he would. Sure they were different, but they made his husband look hot, and that’s all that mattered. But for now the shaking wasn’t required, words would have to do, as well as some PDA.

Reid reached out and wrapped an arm around Luke’s waist, dragging him close enough to press their lips together, his other hand tucking a few stray strands of Luke’s hair behind his ear. “If you know the thoughts that went through my mind when I saw you just now, you would have no doubt just how much I like you in these shorts. And as much as I like you in them, I look forward to taking them off of you.”

The bashful expression on Luke’s face was answer enough. “I look forward to that too,” Luke told him, leaning in for one more, lingering kiss, before pushing Reid backward because Reid was sure that if dinner didn’t have to be made and if they didn’t need to eat, they’d definitely not be in the kitchen right then.

“So,” Reid adjusted his glasses, clearing his throat, and gave all the ingredients out on the counter a once over, not sure what dinner was going to be. Peggy was hovering around their legs, clearly hungry herself and looking for any extras that might just come her way. “What are we making?”

Luke scrunched his nose up, looking unsure of himself again. “I found a recipe online for this grilled chicken and coconut and lime slaw recipe, and thought that’d be a quick and easy meal. Hopefully tasty too?” 

“It sounds really good,” Reid reassured him, his stomach rumbling already. He reached out to squeeze Luke’s arm, moving to rub at the small of his back and threw a wink his way. “What do you need me to do?”

Luke delegated the tasks efficiently, and ended up taking the bulk of the cooking because he insisted on it. To Reid’s surprise, there wasn’t just the grilled chicken, but Luke had concocted some kind of mini meat-free veggie balls and a garlic tomato salad thing that smelled delicious. 

Post Luke’s transplant, they’d both made an effort to cut down on the red meat where they could, and replace it with vegetables or other alternatives. Reid didn’t want to make Luke go through this change on his own, and so had suggested they adopt the change as a family, and the kids hadn’t noticed the difference. And if this change resulted in Reid being around longer too, then all the better. 

With Reid left to chop things up for Luke as he put it all together, it left them enough time to catch up on how their days at work had been, once Luke had handed Reid a beer first of course. 

Reid didn’t have anything interesting to update Luke on, except that he possibly may have a conference to go to in a month’s time, but nothing was confirmed. Really and truly, Reid wanted to hear everything about what Luke was doing now he was back at work. It was nice to hear how passionate he was about everything he did, especially after having been away from something he loved for so long. 

Luke had become incredibly busy with a new project that would support a foster home that he’d once worked with before. Even though it was Luke’s foundation helping with the project, he had been adamant that he didn’t want to be in charge, and let the local organisations who truly knew what needed to be done to take control. It was always a collaborative effort. 

But that didn’t mean that Luke had nothing to do, or didn’t want to help out where he was needed. 

There were always another two or three projects running simultaneously, and Luke was always kept up to date about them all, and working on them at the same time. He was really so efficient, empathetic, and smart. He did so much work and went above and beyond without ever complaining. This was all happening in between any time he’d set aside for writing too. And luckily Hannah, his best friend and editor, was giving him enough freedom for him to take his time, even if Luke was almost halfway through writing a manuscript already. 

Reid really didn’t know how he did it all.

“I’m really proud of you,” Reid told him as they moved all the food to the dining table. Luke had lit the scented candles in the middle of the table, and the smell of citrus and cedar had filled the air. 

Luke couldn’t quite hide his blush, turning away to grab the bowl of slaw that Reid had prepared, and put Peggy’s food and water bowl down too so she could eat her own dinner too. “Oh stop it. You’re married to me, you gotta say that at least once a month so we don’t get divorced.”

“Obviously,” Reid quipped, making Luke chuckle, before turning serious. “But honestly, you're amazing, and I love how much you want to help make this world a better place.”

Luke just shrugged, shy. “You’re the one that saves lives, Reid.”

“You save lives too, just in a different way. Doesn’t make it any less worthy, Luke. Just accept the compliment, you know I don’t give those out readily.”

Luke picked up on Reid’s lie in that last sentence, because he knew just how much Reid would talk him up, giving him a confidence boost whenever he needed it. Luke deserved to know every single day just how amazing he was, and if Luke’s love language dictated that words of affirmation were what made him feel good, then Reid would tell him whatever he needed to hear every single day, for as long as he lived. 

“Fine, I will--thank you for saying that. I just hope that another health scare doesn’t put me out of work again.”

“It won’t,” Reid said firmly, his mind casting back to the hellish past year he would sooner rather forget. “I’m not going to let it happen again.”

Luke paused, swallowed audibly, his voice rough. “You’re not going to let it happen?”

“No,” Reid promised, locking gazes with him. “Never again.”

And if Reid could see Luke’s wet eyes, and Luke could see Reid’s own, then they didn’t mention it. This last year had been hard on the both of them, that was clear, but the promise was resolute. Reid would put himself on the line before anything touched Luke ever again.

That was a vow he’d made to himself, and one he’d never break.

***

Of course the food was delicious, Reid hadn’t expected anything less. 

Sure he’d helped out a little bit, but it had been all Luke, and Luke alone. 

It was safe to say that Reid was ravenous, and he’d cleared whatever Luke had plated up pretty quickly, with Luke not that far behind. A couple of messages from Alejandra had come through as they ate the last of their dinner, via Ethan’s phone to Luke’s, to let them know she was having fun and had made their own pizzas for dinner. Ethan had also sent along pictures of Alejandra and Freddie with Natalie’s new baby, a little black kitten with the greenest eyes Reid had ever seen. 

“What did they end up naming her?” Reid asked, relaxing back in his chair and taking a swig of the beer in his hand.

Luke smiled once more at the picture and then locked his phone, putting it back on the table. “Lola, it was something Nat’s boyfriend chose. Apparently they’re sharing custody though.”

“How do you even share custody of a cat?”

Luke snorted out a laugh, taking a sip of his drink. “I think it means that Lola lives between Nat and her boyfriend’s apartment. But she’s mostly at his anyway, I doubt it even counts as shared custody when she’s only ever at Mom’s maybe a couple days a week.”

“Hmm,” Reid mused. “You think they’ll get married?”

“Nat and Ezra?” Luke winced. “I don’t mind if they do, but she’s still too young.”

Reid tried not to laugh, knowing just how protective he was of her, and honestly--he wasn’t far behind. “She’s not a teenager anymore, Luke.”

“I know,” Luke whined, making a face. “But I want her to do amazing things in her life before she even thinks about getting married. She’s gonna feel tied down, I know it...and I don’t want that for her.”

Reid brows furrowed in confusion, trying not to let Luke’s words smart even if it was kinda irrational to think that way. “Do you feel tied down? You really weren’t much older when we got married.”

“Oh my god no, no--,” Luke took a hold of Reid’s hand on the table, pressing kisses to it apologetically. “No way, you are the exception to the rule. I felt freer than I have ever felt when I’ve been with you. I wouldn’t have been able to do half the things I do without having you by my side. You let me be me.”

Reid really shouldn’t have worried, after over a decade with Luke there was no reason for Reid to even go there, and he hated himself a little bit for it. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to say that--and hey, you were who you were before me too, don’t forget that.”

“No, honey--thank you, I just--I didn’t word my feelings well, it’s not you. You know how the world sees women in marriages, it’s not gotten much better. I just don’t want Nat to feel like she can’t do what she wants because her husband needs her at home or something stupid like that.”

Reid's hand was still in Luke’s, so he gave it a comforting squeeze. “You ever think that maybe Ezra could be the same as us, that he’s willing to support Nat in whatever way she needs, that he doesn’t prescribe to all that patriarchal bullshit.”

“No, I guess not,” Luke admitted with a sigh, smiling Reid’s way. “You’re right as you always are. But seriously, down with the patriarchy. I don’t want Allie, Freddie, Luna, or any of my nieces and nephews to grow up in a world that stifles them.”

Reid could only nod. “I don’t either, as long as we play our part and make sure our kids are well equipped to stand up for themselves, make sure they never learn the things we’ve had to unlearn, and be better people in the process, I’d call that a win. Do you ever see anyone telling Alejandra what to do? No matter who she ends up with, don’t you think she’s going to go with her gut and do whatever the hell she wants to do?”

Luke laughed out loud this time, impulsively pressing a kiss to Reid’s fingers. “You’re not wrong at all. Allie is a powerhouse, and I love her and Freddie more than I can put into words, and I love you, too--so much, you know that right?”

Reid shrugged nonchalantly, wanting to tease, but Luke’s words felt good, he could admit that. “I know, I guess I love you too.”

“You guess?” Luke exclaimed, letting go of Reid’s hand and swatting at his chest instead. “You’re the worst.”

“But you just told me you loved me, how can I be the worst?” Reid smirked, putting his finished beer back on the table. 

Luke raised an eyebrow. “It can happen, the same way I can deny you that peach cobbler you love so much from ‘Harry’s’ for dessert.”

Okay, so that was very mean.

Reid held his palms up, surrendering to the promise of the cobbler. “Wait, wait--let me clarify, I really do love you too,” he said, smiling sweeter than he ever had before. 

That peach cobbler really was good, and they’d not had it in a long time. Not since the New Year’s Eve party that Luke had put together to celebrate his successful transplant. Luke had managed to get more than enough to feed twenty or so guests, with enough left over that Reid, and the kids, could eat it everyday for a good three days.

“Uh huh sure,” Luke rolled his eyes knowingly, getting up from the table and slowly, and pointedly stretching. 

Reid caught a tantalising glimpse of the soft skin of his belly and trail of hair on Luke’s stomach that led into those silk shorts, and that made his own stomach feel all funny, his breath catching. Luke had clearly done that on purpose, and the self-satisfied grin on his face said it all. 

“And for the look on that adorable face of yours just now,” Luke bent over and held Reid’s chin between his finger and thumb, smacking a kiss to his mouth, “you’re definitely getting dessert.”

And well, if all it took to get some peach cobbler was to look like a lovesick, horny fool, which in that moment Reid definitely was, then it was all totally worth it. 

No shame here at all.

***

With full stomachs and hunger satiated, there was clearly something else that needed to be satiated too. But Luke was letting it drag out, insisting on watching a movie as they ate their peach cobbler and ice-cream. That was okay though, Reid could deal with that, the peach cobbler was worth it. 

“You hear from the kids again?” Reid asked, as they sat shoulder to shoulder on the couch eating their dessert. 

“Mmm, gimme a sec,” Luke grabbed the phone from next to him and swiped to unlock it one handed, smiling at whatever was on screen. “Yup, Nat sent a message about an half an hour ago, they’re asleep. You wanna see?”

Reid nodded and Luke showed him the picture Natalie had sent of Freddie and Alejandra curled around one another in bed fast asleep, Natalie clearly in the same bed with them as she had her thumb up in the middle of the picture. They were safe, and asleep, surrounded by family who love them dearly, there was nothing to worry about. The tension he hadn’t realised he’d been holding onto since they’d left home all but dissipated at the confirmation that they were okay. 

“Hmm, thanks,” Reid smiled Luke’s way, trying not to feel like an overly overprotective father that he’d become as the years had gone by. He’d honestly become especially overprotective since Luke’s diagnosis. 

Reid had wanted to shield them from the worst of the worries, and he fretted that he might not have been able to. 

Freddie had caught him in one of his rough moments, a day before Luke’s surgery in fact, and Reid hadn’t been able to forgive himself for that. He’d thought he was alone in his bedroom when he’d let the tears and frustration loose, but maybe he hadn’t been as quiet as he thought he’d been. Freddie had seen and heard him, running in to hug him tight. Reid hadn’t let go for a while, and Freddie hadn’t minded at all, or asked any questions once he’d let him go. 

“It’s okay to cry. Daddy said it makes you stronger _and_ it makes you feel better. Hugs make it better too. You feel better now, Papa?,” was what Freddie had asked. 

All Reid could do was nod and smile, and marvel at the fact that Freddie was theirs, finding himself in awe of how lucky he felt to be a father to this beautiful kid. 

It was probably the reason why Freddie made it a point to check in with Reid from time to time, the tighter hugs, the spontaneous ‘I love you’s’, but Reid had made it a point to check in with him too, it wasn’t and shouldn’t ever be Freddie’s job to take care of him that way. No matter how much he had tried to shelter the kids from the storm, he hadn’t been able to quite do it, and it’d be something he’d be making up for, for a long time. 

But he also knew it was important for them to know that it was okay to not be okay. He just wished he’d been able to sit down and talk to Freddie about this before he’d had to see Reid that way. Although, he had been able to have that chat with Freddie afterward in a way that he could understand, and Alejandra too...even if she was a little too young to fully make sense of it all. But it was better than nothing at all.

“You really miss them, huh?” Luke asked, voice soft, his hand finding the nape of his neck, his brown eyes looking softly his way too. 

Reid hadn’t realised he’d zoned out, pushing his glasses back up his nose. “No, I mean--yes, of course I do. But it’s nice to have a break, I just haven’t been apart from them for more than a day so it’s a little--”

“Weird?” Luke finished for him with a sad smile. “Yeah, I know, and I also know you were looking forward to reading to them tonight, and do the whole bedtime routine. I know they’re missing you too. Sorry I didn’t tell you about all of this earlier, I should’ve talked about it with you first.”

Luke was always feeling bad about the wrong things, and Reid couldn’t help but sigh. God, his husband was ridiculous. He took the empty bowl out of Luke’s lap, and put it with his own on the floor by the couch, and then wrapped an arm around his shoulders, so Luke could settle in his arms, which Luke did freely, wrapping his own arms around Reid tightly, cuddling into him. 

“Don’t apologize,” Reid said, pressing a kiss to Luke’s forehead. “This was the best idea, and I’m annoyed I didn’t think of it sooner. And do you think we’d be able to watch a movie that wasn’t animated if they were around?”

“No,” Luke huffed a laugh, “and we wouldn’t be able to hear anything ‘cause Allie would be singing the songs, or making up her own strange melodies and humming them out loud, Freddie would be dancing and singing along too.”

Reid glanced down to see Luke grinning up at him, and they both burst out laughing together. “How did we end up with such strange kids?”

“I have no clue,” Luke patted lightly at Reid’s stomach, fingers then stroking over his sweater. “I guess we just got really, really lucky.”

Reid had never been one to believe in luck, and destiny. But after Luke, everything had changed in the best of ways. Maybe Reid could admit he didn’t know everything, but what he did know was that without Luke, without the family he’d made with him, Reid’s life would’ve been worse off. 

So call it luck, or sheer stupidity, Reid now had everything he’d never dreamed he would ever have.

“We did,” Reid agreed, looking down at Luke who was now looking up at him, eyes full of a myriad of emotions, and as if in sync, one leaned up, the other leaned down as their lips met in a tender kiss. 

“Now it’s my turn to get lucky,” Reid couldn’t help but quip, lips barely apart from Luke’s. 

“Oh my god,” Luke groaned out loud, kissing Reid anyway, drawing back a little so he could press their foreheads together. “You are terrible, but you’re not wrong.”

“When am I ever wrong?”

Luke playfully rolled his eyes and shoved a highly amused Reid away, so he could climb right onto his lap, straddling him. “Shut up,” and proceeded to do just that, with his mouth. And who was Reid to say no to that. 

Reid’s hands came up to hold Luke’s face and broke the kiss after a good couple of minutes of making out, pointedly looking over Luke’s shoulder at the television, wanting to needle him because he could. “But what about the movie?”

“For the love of god!” 

Luke spotted the remote control on the far end of the couch and bent over to grab it, blindly switching the television off and throwing the remote on the other couch across the room, before narrowing his eyes Reid’s way, looking extremely angry but also turned on. 

“If you interrupt this with your bullshit, my clothes aren’t coming off for you. I will rescind your pass to touch,” Luke waved at his own body exaggeratedly, “all of this, starting from now.”

Reid knew he shouldn’t laugh, but he was powerless to stop himself from taking in the sight of a rumpled, blushy, and aroused Luke, along with the adorable frown on his face. His hair had fallen out of his bun and he looked beautiful. So he knew what he had to do next, pacifying his husband was something Reid was extremely good at. 

“My love, I apologise,” Reid said, his hands coming to Luke’s waist, hands sneakily rucking up the sweater he was wearing so he could get his hands on his bare skin, making Luke shiver lightly. These terms of endearments were only for Luke’s ears and his alone. 

Luke’s frown started to disappear, but he still looked pissed off, and also determined. He took off Reid's glasses for him, and threw them on the couch too. “Call me darling and I’ll take this sweater off.”

As if that was a hardship. It’s not like he was saying it in public.

Reid’s hands continued their journey up Luke’s chest, his fingertips rubbing lightly over his nipples, making Luke gasp, his hips grinding down into Reid’s involuntarily. But he locked his eyes with Luke’s, making sure he was listening. 

“My darling, my husband--I’m sorry. Now can you please, please take your sweater off so I can do those unspeakable things I’ve been wanting to do for hours?” And if Reid’s tone was pleading, no one needed to know. 

Luke’s blinding grin was answer enough, and in one smooth move, Luke had taken his sweater off and Reid’s heart might’ve skipped a beat. 

Sure he’d seen Luke half-naked every single day, but to finally after so long look with an intent to actually touch, it made him appreciate Luke’s body all the more. The definition that Luke had been wanting was almost there, but in a softer way that Reid admittedly loved more than anything. And Reid could tell Luke was proud of himself too, considering he’d caught Luke admiring and smiling at himself in the mirror a bunch of times lately. 

“Are you just going to stare, or are you actually going to do something?” Luke said, challenging him, purposely grinding down into Reid’s lap this time, making Reid hiss out loud, his half chub after just _looking_ at Luke was rubbing against his pants in the most excruciatingly blessed way. 

“Shit, you are an asshole,” Reid’s hands running through his chest hair, pinching at Luke’s nipples, making Luke moan out loud. He leaned up to cover Luke’s mouth with his own with a hard, bruising kiss as his hands roamed over all the bare skin he could get his hands on. 

The kiss turned hard to hot, to sloppy and messy in moments. It was hard to breathe in the best of ways, and with Luke’s hands finding their way to Reid’s dick, rubbing over the hard line of it as they kissed, Reid knew they had to get comfortable right away. 

Luke needed to not be wearing anything, actually, preferably both of them not wearing anything at all and on a horizontal surface, as soon as possible. Reid's hands however, had wound their way into Luke’s shorts, both his hands full of Luke’s ass, squeezing and pulling, wanting Luke to be as loud as he wanted to be. 

Reid slowed the kiss the best he could, rationality finding its way back as soon as he could stop hearing his own heart pounding loudly in his chest. He brushed his nose against Luke’s, smothering Luke’s whine with another soft kiss, wanting to get his attention. 

“Hey, let’s go upstairs.”

Luke licked his lips that were swollen from kisses, and pouted. “I guess that’s a good idea.”

“I’m full of them,” Reid smirked, lightly slapping at Luke’s ass and making him jerk in surprise with a laugh.

“Well, I’d rather be full of your dick, as soon as possible,” Luke quipped back, moving Reid’s hands out of his shorts and putting them over his dick, hard and visible against the silk, the wet head of it almost poking out the top. 

“Christ,” Reid couldn’t stop staring, mouth watering at the sight, but he let his thumb trace the line of it and just that was enough to make Luke moan out loud.

“Fuck, fuck--upstairs now,” Luke stuttered out, clambering out of Reid’s lap, and trying to adjust himself but it was of no use.

Reid was in the same predicament as he stood up, his pants were a little too tight across his crotch and he couldn’t wait to be relieved of them as soon as possible. He kissed Luke’s bare shoulder and urged him towards the stairs. “You go, I’m gonna lock up, and I’m on my way, okay?”

Luke looked miffed, and Reid wished he’d thought to do all this tedious house stuff earlier, but there was no use regretting it now. 

“Don’t take too long,” Luke warned him, stealing a kiss and practically running up the stairs in those goddamn short shorts that Reid couldn’t wait to take off of him. 

Reid calmed his racing heart with a deep breath, and set about switching off lights, blowing out the candles and locking the doors, setting the alarm. He checked in on Peggy who was sound asleep, oblivious to the shenanigans her humans were getting up to, and were _going to_ get up to. But he filled up her water bowl just in case she needed it, and before he forgot, grabbed his glasses that Luke had thrown haphazardly on the couch and both their phones. 

Finally, he made his way upstairs, padding to their bedroom to find Luke had thrown the covers off, the lube was on the bed, with Luke sat ready and waiting in the middle of it, his goddamn shorts still on. The room’s only sources of lights were the bedside lamps, bathing the room in a warm orange-y glow. Reid closed their door behind him, and set his glasses and both their phones on the set of drawers by the door.

“You’re still wearing those shorts?”

Luke slid himself over to the edge of the bed and planted his legs on the floor, an eyebrow cocked. “You, my dear doctor, are the one wearing too many clothes. C’mere,” he crooked a finger, gesturing for Reid to stand in between his legs. 

With a huff of a laugh, Reid sauntered over knowing what was coming next. He stood where Luke had directed him to and let him take his pants off for him. Using Luke’s shoulders as leverage to pull them off of his legs, he threw them to the side. 

“And now your sweater,” Luke ordered, his hands tantalisingly running up and down Reid’s thighs, taunting his dick that desperately needed to be touched, in any way possible. 

Reid complied readily, pulling his sweater off and throwing that to the side and on the floor. 

And finally, _finally_ , Luke's hands moved up and onto his dick, squeezing and palming it in just the right way, the sensation enough to make Reid gasp out loud when it wasn’t just Luke’s hand, but Luke’s mouth too. His lips mouthed over the hard bulge in his underwear and his hot breath causing Reid to shiver this time around. 

Luke knew exactly the effect he was having on Reid, judging by the grin on his face and the joy he could see in his eyes when Luke looked up at him from under his eyelashes. He moved his lips up to press light kisses to his stomach too, the feeling a little ticklish.

But Luke’s mouth like this wasn’t enough, in any way shape or form, and as if Luke had read his mind, he started peeling down Reid’s underwear, shoving it down so Reid could get out of them too, and he swallowed Reid’s cock down in one go. 

And god, Reid had missed that perfect mouth. 

Those pretty lips of his were stretched around his cock, and Luke’s eyes were closed, half in pure pleasure, half in concentration. 

Sure they had the routine down pat after years and years together, but Luke knew exactly what to do to make sure Reid could barely stand, turning his legs to jelly. With a happy sigh, Reid combed his fingers through Luke’s hair so he could hold on, following the motion of Luke’s mouth around his dick to lightly fuck into it, moaning when Luke’s hand came up to fondle at his balls at the same time.

“Jesus Christ,” Reid mumbled under his breath, trying but failing to keep his eyes open as Luke did whatever magical thing his tongue and hands did to make him fall apart. Luke’s own moans around Reid’s dick were enough to almost make Reid lose it, but he didn’t want to come just yet, not like this. 

Reid licked his own lips, a hand coming up to wipe away at the sweat on his brow as he let his dick fall out of Luke’s mouth, taking a step back so he could catch his breath. Luke’s mouth followed instinctively but frowned when he realised Reid wasn’t close enough.

“ _Reid_ ,” Luke whined, making grabby hands his way. His lips were sinfully red and plump and wet, and god Reid wanted nothing more than to come all over that mouth and lick and kiss it off of Luke himself, but that could wait for later. 

But Reid was powerless not to smile fondly his way, he moved closer and dropped to his haunches and held Luke’s face in his hands so he could calm the storm raging inside them both, and traded slow and sweet kisses with him.

“I thought you missed having my dick inside you,” Reid said, licking at the sweat on Luke’s upper lip. 

Luke arms wrapped around Reid’s shoulders, pulling him close so he could kiss him again, nodding into it, and licking at Reid’s lips in return. “I do, but doesn’t my mouth count as inside me?”

Reid chuckled, kissing him quickly on his mouth and his flushed cheek. “It does, but I want to take care of you now. Is that okay?”

Luke laughed too, biting his lip, suddenly coy. “That sounds good.”

“Good.”

Reid brushed their noses together lovingly and watched as Luke drew back, climbing onto the bed and shoving a pillow under his head as he lay down, legs bent but splayed wide open, waiting for Reid to take his place, smiling beatifically. 

And who was Reid not to?

He climbed onto the bed himself, finding his rightful place, exactly where he was meant to be. Reid’s hands smoothed over Luke’s knees and down his thighs, his thumbs pressing into Luke’s inner thighs and making him gasp and squirm.

“Reid,” Luke panted out, his hands clenching by his sides. “Please,” he pleaded. 

The wet spot on the silk of those shorts was indication enough that Luke was more turned on than Reid had realised. 

“Okay, I got you, I got you,” Reid soothed. 

His fingers curled around the elastic of the shorts, and he finally stripped him of them, revealing the real prize underneath. 

Reid let the silk slip from his hands and onto the bed so he could bend down and press his lips to the head of Luke’s dick, licking lightly at the wetness from the tip, then down the line of him. He was utterly unable to defy his mind and heart from feeling that velvety softness against his mouth.

“Ahhh fuck, Reid,” Luke groaned out, a tremble wracking his body. 

Reid could only smile triumphantly, but let his hand take over instead, jacking him off slowly but surely. He twisted his hand up his thick length, thumb rubbing over the head as he did, as Luke stuttered out another long and loud moan with Reid’s name on his lips. 

The flush that had settled across Luke’s skin was too hard to resist, so Reid followed it with his mouth as his hand did the job of taking Luke apart. He trailed his kisses up over Luke’s stomach, his lips reverently caressing the scar that Luke had come to not hate so much. 

To Reid though, it was proof that his husband was alive and healthy, and it was a part of their story, a part of who they both were. To think that this was what had led to Luke almost leaving his life forever was a thought too hard to bear. 

“Baby,” Luke breathed, his hand coming down to rest on Reid’s head as Reid let the melancholy go and carried on his journey up the path of the beautiful body under his lips. 

Reluctantly, Reid let go of Luke and trailed his hands up the sides of Luke’s body as his mouth pressed kisses up his belly, to his chest, placing gentle bites along his ribs. He was incapable of stopping himself from licking and grazing his teeth over Luke’s nipple, making Luke choke out a gasp as well as a giggle. Reid smiled into Luke’s chest, grazing his teeth over the flushed skin beneath him, just to hear the giggle again. Luke was ticklish, Reid knew that, and he liked to exploit that whenever the situation called for it. 

“You’re so mean to me,” Luke told him, voice full of affection, his legs tangling with Reid’s on the bed. 

“No, you love me,” Reid said, his body now flush with Luke’s, lips at the base of Luke’s neck, sucking a hickey there because he wanted to. Luke craned his head back to give Reid more room, “I guess I do,” he sighed happily, and Reid took advantage of all that bare skin, pressing multitudes of kisses across his neck till he could bite at his earlobe. 

“Hey!” Luke complained, turning his head so that they were finally face to face. They’d only just gotten started and Luke looked wrecked already, Reid’s heart stuttering in his chest at the sight. 

“Can we take the scrunchie out?” Reid asked, eyeing the offending scrunchie that was doing nothing to hold Luke’s hair in place now that they were in bed. 

Luke blindly reached for it and found it first time, pulling it out and throwing it away, his hair falling in perfect waves around his face.

“Better?”

Reid used his fingers to comb it back, and then kissed him full on the mouth. “Much better.”

They kissed for god knows how long, all twisted and curled around each other, the sweat between their bodies helping the rutting in an exquisite way. Reid’s hand slipped over Luke’s ass, massaging it, spreading it open, and lightly slapping it when he needed to hear the low groan and gasp from Luke.

“Are you gonna make love to me or what?” Luke broke the kiss with a wet sound to ask, his hand smoothing back some of Reid’s curls that had gotten in his eyes, but looking petulant all the same. 

Reid huffed a laugh, wanting to torment Luke just a little bit, moving his hand between them both to hold both their cocks in his hands, squeezing them together deliciously. “What if we just kiss? You look close to coming already, don’t you?”

“Noooo,” Luke squirmed and moved himself out of Reid’s grasp, slapping at his chest and laughing too. “Don’t be an ass, I miss your dick.”

“You do?” Reid dragged Luke close with an arm around his waist, and pressed a kiss to the corner of Luke’s mouth, feeling the hum of a yes against his mouth. 

“Honey, please--I need you so bad,” came Luke’s pleading voice, and Reid melted. 

“Okay, okay,” Reid consoled, “anything for you.” 

Reid pinned Luke down with his body, rolling Luke onto his back so he could reach the lube. Once he’d coated his fingers, he lay on his side next to him, nudging Luke’s leg to fall open so he could easily reach his hole. He teased a little, fingers rubbing slow but light circles over it, Luke gasping out a curse in return. Reid buried his nose in Luke’s neck, nuzzling there as he finally breached Luke with little resistance, Luke groaning in unison with him.

“Oh god, oh god,” Luke sobbed, his body moving in a hypnotic undulation, hand coming up to Reid’s hair, gripping tightly. Yeah, he’d hit that sweet spot for him.

“Forget my name already?” Reid asked against his throat, burying a second finger inside him, slowly but surely pressing deeply inside of him.

“Fuck off, you asshole,” Luke panted out, his breaths ragged. 

Reid could only huff out a laugh, hoping that every drag of both his fingers fucking into Luke was making him lose his breath just like the noises Luke was coming out with were making Reid lose his mind. 

And though it was a cliche to say, his dick was definitely as hard as a rock and needed some form of release. But it had been a while since all of this had happened between them, and Reid didn’t want to hurt Luke, so he was thorough, getting up to three fingers dragging in and out of Luke until it was Luke who pulled Reid’s hand away. 

“I’m ready, it’s good,” Luke choked out, hand on his chest to calm his heart it seemed. “Please just fuck me.”

Reid leant up on an elbow and pressed the fingers he’d had inside of Luke against his mouth, Luke naturally pulling them into his mouth to lick at them, nipping at the tips with a grin that made Reid chuckle. 

“How’d you want me?” he asked, his wet fingers trailing down Luke’s chest. 

“You choose,” Luke said with a shrug, but Reid could tell he had an idea if those playful brown eyes had anything to say about it. 

“Luke,” Reid said fondly, kissing the dimple on his cheek that was just about visible, “just tell me what you want. There’s no wrong answer.”

It took a couple of moments, Luke biting his lip in thought. “I wanna ride you.”

“Then let’s go cowboy,” Reid said, tipping an imaginary hat his way.

Luke burst out laughing at that, and Reid had to admit, it was one of the most beautiful sounds in the world, and worth the light pinch on his ass he got from Luke. “You are ridiculous. Why the hell do I love you?”

“Because my dick and I are perfect?” Reid wagered unashamedly. 

Luke laughed some more, pushing Reid onto his back. “Yeah baby, that’s it. Now get that lube on your dick, because I want you to fill me up like a good boy.”

“Jesus Christ,” Reid grunted out, his hand flying to his dick so he could stop the wave of arousal that went through him and hit him, hard. And judging by the look on Luke’s face that had been exactly the plan. 

That self-satisfied grin was well-deserved.

“You’re a monster,” Reid told him, shaking his head with mirth. 

Luke just winked and grabbed the lube, pouring some out in his hand. “But you love me for it, now come on, hurry up!”

Reid couldn’t deny his husband's orders, and settled himself on his back with the pillow under his head, Luke straddling his thighs, and lubing Reid’s cock with just the right amount. Reid jerked squirmed in his grip, breathing in and out slowly in case it ended all right then. But Luke was clearly having fun, his hand pumping up and down with those twisting motions that’d get him off on a good day, and clearly proud of himself for making Reid almost lose control.

“Ahhh, Luke--enough,” Reid panted out, covering Luke’s hand with his own. “You won’t have anywhere to put this if you carry on.”

“Sorry,” Luke apologised with a smile, using whatever was left of the lube on himself. 

“It’s okay,” Reid said, holding out his hands so Luke could hold on and move himself into a comfortable position. “You got it?”

Luke nodded and pulled his lips inwards, standing on his knees and reaching behind him to press Reid’s cock to his entrance.

“Take it slow, Luke,” Reid warned him, keeping his hands on Luke’s thighs to stop himself from thrusting right in.

“Mmhmm,” Luke closed his eyes and slowly inched himself downwards, the head of Reid’s cock breaching Luke in moments, and the rest of him followed in small increments. It took monumental strength to not move and to let Luke take the reins, but his breathy pants, his flushed chest and the sweat shining all over his body was enough evidence that Luke was just as affected as he was. 

“Oh god, fuck,” Luke groaned, throwing his head back in ecstasy. He was full seated now, and if Reid let out a loud groan at the motion, then it was for Luke’s ears only. 

“Jesus,” Reid gasped out, the sight and _feel_ of his dick buried inside of Luke, and Luke’s dick leaking all over Reid’s stomach was almost enough to do him in. He was tight and warm and god, it felt so good. 

“Forget my name already?” Luke grunted out, wiping at the sweat on his brow, repeating Reid’s line from earlier and smiling smugly his way.

“Fuck you,” Reid said, smacking at Luke thigh in admonishment. “And I’d really appreciate it if you could move sometime soon.”

“It’s been a long time, let me relish in this moment right here,” Luke hummed, rolling his hips a little and gasping at the sensation, hands on Reid’s chest. “God yes, I missed this--fuck.”

And then Luke began in earnest, rising and falling, pumping himself on Reid’s dick like he was thirsty for it, his hands buried in his own hair in ecstasy. Reid threw his head back this time, eyes scrunched shut as Luke rocked himself up and down in mesmerising waves, his moans loud and clear for anyone to hear. 

Reid’s hands had anchored themselves on Luke’s hips, bending his knees and aiding him with his movements, Luke’s dick slapping against his stomach as his movements got faster and harder and more erratic. Reid was unable to resist moving his hips along with him, thrusting inside that glorious tightness in short, sharp movements, hard enough to make Luke almost scream.

“Luke, Luke, Luke,” Reid muttered like a prayer, realising he’d hit the right spot when Luke sobbed out a moan and chanted Reid’s name like a prayer too. The room echoed with the sounds of punched out moans, the slapping of skin, but god, Reid wanted to get closer, wanted to bury his face against Luke’s and kiss him all over, so hungry for him.

“Luke,” Reid managed to pant out, “can we--?”

And it seemed Luke had the same idea, and he frantically nodded. “Yeah, let’s--let’s do that.” 

Luke pushed his hair out of his face and made a small sound as he pulled Reid out of him, shaking his arms and hands and rolling his shoulders, trying to get his breath back with a long and slow inhalation, something he did to stop himself from coming too soon, Reid knew him well. 

Reid got on his knees and wrapped his arms around Luke’s waist wanting a taste of his lips, it had been too long, even if it had only been minutes. Luke’s hands pressed lightly at Reid’s chest, kiss turning soft to passionate in seconds as Reid’s fingers found their way back to Luke’s hole, rubbing over it lightly. 

“Mmmm,” Luke approved, pushing into the movement for a moment before pulling away, dropping a light kiss to Reid’s nose. “It’s not over, come on--I wanna feel you come inside of me.”

Reid growled playfully, nipping at Luke’s bottom lip who giggled happily, and tugged him down to lay flat on the bed, making sure Luke was comfortable with a pillow under his head. Reid spread Luke’s legs apart, lubing up himself and Luke some more, just in case. 

“You good?”

“Better than ever, baby,” Luke replied with a shimmy, making Reid wince but breathily laugh anyway. 

Reid moved closer and lined himself up, watching as he entered inside of Luke all the way, a beautiful sight unto itself, as was Luke’s low answering moan, before dropping down on top of Luke so he could wrap himself around him. 

“You feel so good,” Reid praised him, rocking in and out of him in slow motions, pressing kisses to Luke’s cheek, his palms holding Luke’s face between them. 

“Reid,” Luke started, a moan slipping out instead. “I love you.”

Their eyes locked, sharing the stillness of the moment and Reid was left speechless, because there weren’t any words that could ever quantify or explain just how he loved Luke, how he had fallen for him irrevocably, and how he truly couldn’t live without him. But he guessed there were three simple words that could sum it up, the rest he could make up for by showing him just how much he meant to him.

“Love you too,” Reid confessed. “More than anything.”

Luke’s answering watery smile was enough. “Then make love to me, babe--fuck me like you mean it.”

Reid snorted out a laugh, wiping at the sweat on his own brow because they definitely weren’t tears, no, and got to doing exactly what his husband needed him to do. 

Latching his lips and teeth onto Luke’s shoulder, Reid moved in and out, relentlessly driving into Luke, till the slap of skin and grunts and sobs were all he could hear. Luke tried to move a hand to his own dick but Reid smacked it away. He wanted to make Luke come on his own, untouched. And the wordless instruction was enough for Luke to move with Reid as he fucked him, arching up and rubbing his dick against Reid’s stomach to get the friction he so desperately needed. 

Luke was close though, Reid could tell. It was when Luke needed to be kissed, even if all they were doing were sharing breaths and kissing sloppily, that it would be enough to topple him over the edge. 

“Kiss me, Reid--kiss me,” Luke cried, and Reid acquiesced, moving his mouth from Luke’s shoulder and neck to Luke’s plush lips, a thumb brushing under them so he could bite lightly at them.

“You close?” Reid breathed. 

“Mmhmm,” Luke hummed into the kiss, unable to speak, his hands finding Reid’s ass with a bruising hold, nails digging in, helping him pump in and out harder and harder and deeper until...Luke fell over the edge, spilling messily over both his and Reid’s stomachs with a loud cry, shaking and shuddering in his arms. 

Reid stopped his motions for a moment, needing to get over the lightheadedness at the vice like grip around his cock inside of Luke, and wanting to make sure Luke was okay. He gave Luke sweet kisses all over his face, murmuring sweet nothings into his ear as he came down off of his high, his face flushed with a rosy red colour that Reid had loved and missed so much. 

“You okay?” he asked, smoothing back Luke’s sweaty soaked hair strands off of his face. 

It took a couple of moments for Luke to come back, his chest to stop heaving, but his eyes flung open and he frowned Reid’s way.

“Why’d you stop?”

A soft laugh left Reid’s mouth. “Wanted to make sure you were okay.”

“Well, I’m okay--more than okay,” Luke leaned up the scant inches and kissed Reid on his mouth, hands coming up to grip Reid’s curls between his fingers. “I need you to fill me up, come on--fuck me.” 

And Reid did just that. 

Luke legs clamped around him tightly, his body bowing into his so Reid could bury himself deeper and harder than he had in a long time, hard enough that Luke slid up the bed a few inches, but considering the moans and the encouragement peppered in between his gasps, he clearly didn’t mind. 

It didn’t take long for his movements to become irregular, shaky, a signal that he was close. Reid nosed at Luke’s temple, pressing a lingering kiss right there when he could feel his head go fuzzy. 

Yeah, he was definitely almost there. 

“Luke, I--”

“Yeah, yes--come on, come for me--” Luke urged him on, a hand finding its way between them because fuck, Luke was hard again, and was close to coming too. Holy shit. The knowledge of that was enough, he was anchored inside of Luke now and Luke was close to coming all over again because of him. 

A shudder ran through him, a low groan punching out from deep within him, and that was it, he came hard inside of Luke. 

Luke followed again only a second or so later, an answering groan-sob and tremble that had the both of them gasping for air. Reid didn’t know if he was ever going to get his breath back, if his heart would ever beat in a normal rhythm ever again. 

Reid had his face buried against Luke’s neck and Luke was wrapped all around him. All he could feel was Luke’s chest heaving against his, hearts beating against each other, his dick softening inside of him, and the wetness and sweat between them, the both of them smelling like sex. 

It was heavenly.

Reid wasn’t sure how long it took, minutes or hours, but Luke’s fingers wound their way through Reid’s curls, pulling on them lightly. 

“Reid, honey--”

It was like he was hearing his name being called underwater, but his foggy head cleared up when he felt a kiss to his brow, and a soothing hand run up and down his back.

“Babe, you okay?”

Reid couldn’t move and grunted an affirmation first, before finding his voice. “I think so.”

An angelic giggle. “You’re cute.”

“Hmm,” Reid grunted again, no words to deny it right then, clenching and unclenching his hands by Luke’s side trying to get some feeling back in them so he could stop crushing Luke with his body.

A couple of seconds of making sure his body had stopped tingling, Reid lifted his head and found a radiant smile on Luke’s face.

“Hi,” he said, powerless to not smile back, a hand finding Luke’s cheek. 

“Hi,” Luke leaned into Reid’s touch, twisting to press a kiss to his palm. 

Reid smiled wider and closed the distance between them, kissing him softly, once, twice, and three times, and pressed their foreheads together, not wanting to break this moment between them. 

But the heavenly feeling was starting to feel, not so heavenly. 

“I think we should--” Reid started.

Luke giggled again, and squirmed under him. “Yeah, it’s getting all sticky.”

Reid didn’t disagree, and carefully extricated himself from the cage of Luke’s body. His legs still felt like jelly but he was able to sit back on his heels and slowly pulled himself out of Luke too. Luke made a small sound of distress, but Reid couldn’t stop himself from staring at his come leaking out of him, his dick twitching at the sight. 

Damn, he really had filled Luke up. 

“Reid, could you, just for a bit?” Luke asked, a blush creeping back on his cheeks again, and Reid knew exactly what he needed. Reid quickly licked at two of his fingers and slid them back inside Luke keeping them right inside without moving. He watched him breathe out shakily and moan softly, biting his lip, a happy sigh leaving his lips. 

“Okay?” Reid breathed. 

“Yeah,” Luke nodded, throwing his arms over his head and basking in the feeling, making soft pleased sounds. He dropped his legs to the side, closing his eyes, his hair fanned out on the pillow under his head. 

“Don’t fall asleep,” Reid warned him, noticing just how big of a clean up job was needed. Luke's stomach and chest hair were covered in his come, and they were both sweaty as hell. 

“I won’t,” Luke murmured, opening an eye, and rocking his body onto Reid’s fingers for a couple of seconds. Reid indulged him, his other hand coming to smooth up and down his calf till he knew Luke was done. 

“I’m good,” came Luke’s soft voice and smile moments later. 

Reid pulled his fingers out and wiped them on the sheets below them, knowing they’d be going straight in the wash, and carded the fingers of his other hand through his own hair and over his chest taking stock of himself when he realised that Luke had gone suddenly quiet, except for a sniffle that was barely audible. 

Luke had turned himself onto his side, all curled up with his face buried into the pillow, shoulders shaking. 

Reid’s heart dropped to his feet, and he moved closer so he could see his face. “Luke, what’s wrong?”

“Nothing,” Luke said, voice teary and rough, a hand wiping at his cheek. 

Reid put a hand on Luke’s shoulder to turn him onto his back, cataloguing his body, wanting to be sure he hadn’t hurt him. “Did I hurt you?” he asked in an urgent voice.

“Oh my god!” Luke wiped at the tears on his face and sat up against the headboard, glaring at Reid who had sat back on the bed next to him. “I’m fine! I told you I might cry, didn’t I?”

Oh.

Then it all made sense. 

Reid bit back a laugh, and he tried not to let his amusement show, but judging by the murderous look on Luke’s face he hadn’t managed to hold it back.

“Luke--” Reid reached out a hand to hold Luke’s, a chuckle involuntarily slipping past his lips. 

Luke didn’t always cry after sex, but Reid had an inkling as to why he’d gotten emotional and felt so overwhelmed this time around, mostly because he was feeling the same way. But Luke covered his face with his hands, burying his face in his bent knees, shrugging away from Reid’s touch and cried some more. 

“I didn’t think I’d feel things so much after so long so don’t make fun of me, it’s not funny,” Luke said, voice muffled in his knees. 

“I’m not, Luke--” Reid felt bad but managed to move close enough to pull Luke’s hands away from his face, and held them between his hands, kissing his fingers. “Are you crying because the sex was bad, or because it was good? Because if you say it was bad, I might start crying too.”

Luke pulled a hand out of Reid’s grasp, to wipe at the tears still rolling down his cheeks, a burble of a laugh finding its way out anyway. “You’re actually really terrible at sex and you totally didn’t exceed my expectations at all so yeah, it was really bad.”

Reid put a hand to his heart. “You wound me, Luke. My dick in particular is very offended and very upset,” he deadpanned.

There was another laugh from Luke that was more of a giggle this time, his tears having abated for the moment, “I hate you.”

“I love you too,” Reid shot back, winking at him. It seemed like Reid was forgiven though, so he shuffled closer and used his thumbs to dry away the last of Luke’s tears. “But enough of the leaking, I mean, I know I made you come twice, but you don’t need to cry about it.”

“Holy shit, you did,” Luke croaked out, eyes wide. “I don’t think that’s happened before, not so fast anyway.”

“It’s a new record.”

“Good job!” Luke held out a hand for a ‘high five’ that Reid happily gave him, the both of them grinning madly at each other. 

“Thank you, but now,” Reid scritched his fingers at Luke’s scalp for a moment, before rubbing his thumbs over the shells of his ears, “we better go and clean up. Come take a shower with me?”

Luke nodded and winced his affirmative when he glanced down at his own chest, and so Reid helped him up and out of bed, moving to the dresser to grab some underwear, and wondering whether he’d left their clean bed sheets downstairs in the laundry room or whether he’d managed to bring them upstairs. 

He felt a hand run down his back, making his skin tingle and he turned around to see Luke right behind him, looking...not quite right. 

“Are you alright?” Reid asked, squeezing Luke’s shoulder. 

Luke took a hold of the hand and held it to his heart, taking a deep breath. “I just--,” he glanced down at the floor before finding Reid’s eyes again, his own eyes wet. “I just love you and I missed this so much, just us, together like this. I’m sorry that--”

Reid knew what was coming and hushed him, making a face. “Luke, stop--there’s nothing to apologise for. I love you, and I missed this too. So it took a little longer for us to get here, it’s okay. What mattered to me more than anything in this entire world was that we could have this again. And we did, didn’t we?”

Luke blew out a breath, a smile breaking out on his face, “Yeah, yeah we did.”

“Then that’s all that matters, Luke.” 

Reid dragged him in for a hug, not caring for the mess and stickiness between them when they were about to shower anyway, both holding onto each other tightly. Luke practically melted in his arms and Reid held on, like he always would, forever and always; just like he would do anything to stop Luke feeling guilty about something he’d had no control over. Before he’d met Luke, he’d never felt a love like this, and then they had their children, and that love had only amplified. 

There was no ceiling, no limit to his love for him, or for the life and the family they’d built together. 

Pressing his lips behind Luke’s ear in a long lingering kiss, Reid pulled away from their embrace and held Luke’s chin between his thumb and forefinger, bussing a kiss to his lips, thumb rubbing over Luke’s bottom lip. 

“Think I can make you a third time in the shower?” Reid asked with a smirk, delighting in the way Luke’s whole demeanor changed, eyes sparkling, face flushing with arousal, and the obvious twitch of his dick. 

“With your mouth?” he asked in return, breathlessly. 

Reid’s smirk widened into a full blown grin. “I can do that, my darling.”

Without another word, Luke grabbed Reid in for a passionate kiss that was enough to make Reid lose his breath, his heart beating a tattoo against his chest.

Their lips brushed together as Luke rumbled, “Shower, now.”

Reid didn’t get a chance to reply, as Luke yanked on his arm, and pulled him into the bathroom with a giggle and his sunshine smile, and that was enough to make Reid’s heart burst with all the love and affection he would deny if anyone asked. 

Because that was only for Luke, and Luke alone. 

***

Reid fulfilled his promise and was able to get Luke off a third time, with just his mouth. Luke had been totally blissed out, as had Reid...because Luke wasn’t _not_ going to reciprocate, even if it was with just his magical hands. 

Once they had showered, they’d made quick work of changing the bed sheets to fresh new ones, and cuddled up in bed talking about anything and everything, eating some more of the cobbler that Luke had sneaked downstairs to heat up for them both. Both rounds of sex had taken it out of them, and the peach cobbler was the perfect sustenance. 

And with their stomachs full, they fell asleep wrapped around each other, Reid’s front to Luke’s back, his nose nuzzled in the nape of Luke’s neck, lips pressed to the soft skin there. Just as they always had, and always would. 

But Reid woke up the next morning later than he usually would, before remembering that the kids weren’t at home clamouring to eat something, to cuddle with them, or watch television. They hadn’t had any night time intruders either, and that had meant they had both finally gotten a good night’s sleep. 

Luke was still fast asleep however, snoring away against his shoulder, arm thrown over Reid’s stomach and mouth open and drooling a little. But Reid didn’t mind at all. He’d normally sleep in just his underwear, but there was still a chill in the air last night, despite the house being warm. So the both of them had gone to bed in t-shirts too, and luckily, Reid’s t-shirt had soaked up most of the drool. 

It was pretty cute. 

Reid knew he could try and sleep some more with no one to feed or worry about just now, but it was a lost cause. He never could get back to sleep once he had fully woken up, something Luke didn’t ever have a problem with, but that also meant he couldn’t just lie in bed wide awake either. 

He carefully untangled himself from Luke, brushing a thumb between Luke’s brows and tucking the covers around him as he unconsciously reached out for him in his sleep. Reid was loath to leave Luke, when he was so sleep warm and soft, but he desperately needed the bathroom, and something to drink. Taking his glasses off of the bedside table, he put them on and grabbed his phone too, checking the time and to see if he had any messages. 

It was only eight in the morning, and somehow Reid felt well rested enough that he felt like he’d had a good eight hours of sleep, despite the few twinges of soreness in his lower back and thighs that were proof that last night had been uhh--very athletic. 

There were a bunch of messages from Katie and Dev on his phone from their group chat, and some from a family chat that had Luke’s siblings, parents and cousins. A group that Reid had no choice but to join when Luke had gotten sick, finding it easier to send updates to them all rather than individually. They’d kept it going though, even if Reid kept meaning to mute the group, because leaving it wasn’t an option lest he wanted to incur Luke’s wrath. 

After going to the bathroom, Reid found a clean pair of yoga pants that would be comfy enough for the rest of the day and made his way downstairs. Peggy was awake too, loping straight over for some cuddles, and Reid happily gave them to her, scratching her belly when she rolled over. 

“You hungry, Pegs? You want some breakfast?”

A soft whuff and a lick to his cheek was the answer, so he set about getting her something to eat. He drank some water before putting some coffee on, yawning as he shredded some of the leftover grilled chicken from their dinner the night before, and as a treat, sliced some apples and dropped a scoop of peanut butter on top. Her tail was wagging so fast it was a blur, and she followed Reid around the kitchen until she could finally get her breakfast.

“Alright, alright--you’re more impatient than the kids,” Reid said, as he dropped both bowls to the ground, burying her right into them, happily chomping away. He petted her head, and left her to it. She’d happily been a calming presence throughout their life in ways Reid hadn’t realised, and he was grateful for it. 

Wanting to let Luke sleep in for as long was possible, Reid took his coffee to their little nook area that was just in between Luke’s study and the kitchen. There were shelves with some books on one wall, and another wall with shelves that held a bunch of framed pictures. Some from their wedding, Freddie’s birth, Alejandra’s first Christmas with them, and a bunch more of their family pictures too. 

But when they’d first come to see the house almost ten years ago, it was the big floor to ceiling bay window and the wide window seat that had sold it to them. It was warm and cosy, and the perfect little hideaway. The house being open plan on the ground floor was a plus, but the large picture perfect window that looked out onto the lush green grass of their garden was the game changer. 

Luke had told Reid how he could imagine sitting with him by that window on rainy days, to write, to relax, or to watch their future kids play as they sat inside right there...and the house was theirs. 

Sitting himself down on the cushions and shoving the blankets away, he leant against the wall with a pillow behind his back with a happy sigh. Reid took a sip of his coffee, glancing quickly out the window at the perfect spring morning that had dawned as he caught up on his messages. Dev had sent a dozen or so pictures of Luna, who he thought was smiling her dimpled smile in each and everyone, when Reid knew it was more likely she had a funny tummy. The pictures were cute nonetheless. 

He couldn’t help but feel pride for Dev--sure he was a father to Jacob already, but a newborn was a whole other challenge, and he’d risen to it with no hesitation. And Katie loved having a baby in the house again, despite all the noises she’d made about the sleepless nights and sore boobs. She had never been happier, especially since Jacob had fallen in love with his baby sister so hard. He was the perfect big brother, just as Freddie was. 

The Snyder family chat was filled with memes and random pictures of horses, and in between there were pictures that Ethan had taken of Allie and Freddie from their sleep over. Some were candid, the kids mid-laugh, and there were a few of them all hugging each other, some with their Grandmother and the kitten too. Reid saved them all to his phone. 

He wasn’t sure how long he’d sat there as he’d checked up on all the news of the day, but a low murmuring and cooing from the kitchen was proof that Luke was now awake talking to Peggy no doubt. 

“Reid, where are you?” Luke called out just as Reid knew he would, the sound echoing through their somewhat empty house. 

“I’m here!”

Reid knew Luke would follow the sound and find him, and so he did. His hair was back up in a bun, pink scrunchie and all, wearing the new pink silk nightgown he’d mentioned last night, over one of Reid’s old t-shirts, and in just his underwear. But he looked half asleep, rubbing at his eyes as he strode towards him.

“I missed you. You left me all alone,” he told him with a pout, squinting his way because the morning sun was a little too bright.

“Good morning to you too. I couldn’t sleep, and you were clearly tired. You were drooling all over me.”

Luke’s eyes snapped wide open at that, giving Reid a once over. “Oh no, really? I’m sorry!” 

Huffing a laugh, Reid moved his coffee cup to the window sill, “It’s fine, Luke. It was honestly pretty adorable,” and then waved a blushing Luke over to sit down between his legs. “Come sit down.”

Luke yawned again and crawled to sit right where Reid wanted him, laying his back against his chest, head on Reid’s shoulder and stretching his legs out. So Reid wrapped his arms around him to keep him close. But Luke wasn’t done, and grabbed Reid’s coffee from the window and took a sip, humming in delight, a hand and fingers smoothing over Reid’s thigh that had trapped him in place. 

“Ooo you look sexy in these pants, they feel sexy too. Are they new?”

Reid rested their heads together, eyes catching on how the morning sun almost made Luke’s hair and skin glow, his eyes like molten gold, and he laughed fondly. “No, but thank you for finally noticing.”

“What do you mean?” Reid could hear the frown in his voice.

“You’re never awake when I wake up to do yoga, so you never get to see them.”

“Sorry that I need my beauty sleep,” Luke scoffed, making Reid chuckle. “Did you do some yoga this morning?”

“Naa,” Reid took the mug of coffee out of Luke’s hand for a second, wanting another boost of caffeine. “Last night was pretty athletic, and I wanted to save my energy for the rest of the day.”

Luke twisted to glance up at him with a smug smile. “Oh yes, you wanted _me_ to make love to you didn’t you? Gonna put that on the agenda for later today.”

Reid quirked an eyebrow. “You have an agenda?”

“I have many plans and not a lot of time to do them in, Doctor Oliver. Planning is essential.”

Reid kissed his temple, nosing at the skin there. “Does that include me eating you out and making you come from just that, Mr. Snyder?”

Luke froze in his arms, a breath punching out of him. “Uhh, we can put that on the agenda,” he told him, voice weak. “I’m into it.”

With another laugh, Reid tilted Luke’s face up to him with his free hand, kissing his mouth. “I’m into it too.”

“You’re so terrible,” Luke said, kissing him once more and laughing into it himself, taking the coffee from Reid’s hand and drinking some more.

This time Reid smoothed a hand over Luke’s thigh, his fingers smoothing over the white lace trim on the edge of his silk nightgown, watching it slip slide over Luke’s soft but strong thigh. It felt good, and looked amazing on Luke, and he wondered why Luke hadn’t made these kinds of purchases before. 

“I think you should buy more things like this, only if you want to of course.”

“Really?” Luke stroked a hand down his other thigh over the silk, thumbing at the lace trim too. “I know it’s not what I, or what men usually get, but I like it alot.”

Reid had a feeling why that could’ve been the case, there was some internalised bullshit they all had to unlearn for themselves, no matter how old they’d gotten. And this was just one of those things.

“Clothes are clothes, and silk gowns and shorts and whatever else is out there, is for everyone. And if you love them, that’s all that matters. Haven’t we told the kids the same? It’s okay to explore these things, Luke. You won’t ever get any judgement from me.”

Luke hummed in agreement, taking a hold of Reid’s hand on his thigh, giving it a squeeze. “Thank you, I think I might just buy some more. It makes me feel good.”

“And it makes you look hot as hell,” Reid confessed, wanting to give Luke the reassurance that this was another thing he loved about him too. “Don’t forget it.”

Luke laughed shyly. “I’ll keep that in mind, honey.”

“Surprise me with anything you want,” Reid added, “and my dick and I will be ready for you.”

The both of them dissolved into peals of laughter at that, Luke twisting around to steal a couple of kisses from Reid before settling back down, Luke’s chest to his own but face next to his, warm from the laughter and happiness he could feel radiate from within him. But Luke’s smile disappeared for a moment, and Reid was confused as to why that may be. 

“What’s up?” he asked, curious and a little worried.

Luke hesitated, mouth opening and closing before looking determined and serious. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah, I’m fine,” came Reid’s automatic answer. What else was there to say. He really was fine, in fact, he felt great.

Luke made a face and put the coffee down, taking a hold of Reid’s hand instead. “I mean, like mentally.”

“Oh.” Where had this come from? It was a little bit out of the blue. 

“Reid, look--” Luke interrupted, “just give me a sec to explain.”

“Sure.”

Luke sighed sadly. “Throughout all of this, everything that happened with my damn kidney and everything else, I feel like I’ve neglected you, and how you’ve felt, how you’re doing. I guess,” Luke bit his lip before letting go, “I just wanted you to know that if you need to talk to anyone about all this, please do it. You think I didn’t see holding back your anxiety and worry for me so _I_ wouldn’t worry? That I didn’t know when you’d had a panic attack before you would come to see me? I know you, Reid--you care _so much_ about everyone you love. And I really want you to take care of yourself from now on, because look, I’m okay. Better than--and I have you and my babies to thank for it. I wouldn’t have gotten through any of this without you.”

Maybe Luke had hit the nail on the head. Maybe he did care too much at the expense of himself sometimes, but he couldn’t help that. When he loved, he loved hard. And maybe Luke was right, maybe it was time to sort through all the emotions he’d packed away in a dark corner for the past year. It wasn’t doing him any good, and it certainly wouldn’t do his family any good either. 

Reid had been frightened to his core about even the thought of losing Luke, it plagued his nightmares and dreams. Anxiousness had plagued his existence. He’d also clearly not been good at hiding the panic attacks, but he was glad Luke had only mentioned it now. He wasn’t sure what he would’ve done if Luke had said something back then.

Reid could feel a load in his heart lighten at the realisation that he’d definitely held things in for way too long, and that all he’d needed was the push to do something about it. And of course it was Luke, as it always was. Showing him the way out of the jungle of emotions he hadn’t ever realised he was trapped in. 

“Hmm,” Reid nodded, not noticing that tears had slipped down his cheeks until he felt them hit his own hand. Shit. 

“Oh Reid,” Luke said softly, sitting up on his knees and wiping away the tears with his fingers, looking distraught, “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to make you cry--please don’t cry. I mean if it makes you feel better cry all you want, there’s nothing wrong with that.”

Reid chuckled, wanting to ease Luke’s worry, and got a grip of himself, clearing his throat to rid himself of the lump he could feel. “I’m okay, Luke--I guess you made me realise I’d been holding things in for too long. Thank you for making me see that.”

Luke’s eyes were sad and also shining with tears. “Don’t thank me for making you cry, I just--I thought this would be the best time to talk, without the kids interrupting and,” he sniffled a little, wiping at the lone tear that had escaped, “you’ve always taken care of me, loved me, and I wanna take care of you now. And I want you to know that I am here for you, to listen to, to rant to, you can cry on me or just hug me and not say anything, we can sit in silence, I’m good with that. You went through all of this with me too without ever complaining about what _you’re_ going through, so you deserve to put yourself first and have someone care about _you_.”

“I do have someone who puts me first,” Reid said, cupping Luke’s cheek in his palm, “you do, you care for me every single day. That’s all I ever need. I mean, this weekend alone with the agenda you have set for us? If that’s not enough proof of how much you care about me and my needs, I don’t know what to tell you.”

A hysterical laugh slipped out of Luke’s lips, Reid laughing with him. Taking Reid’s hand from his cheek, Luke held onto it and peppered kisses to the back of it. “You’re trying to make this moment less uncomfortable, I can see that, but I know you’re being honest with me too, so thank you. But forget about me for a sec, will you go and talk to someone other than me if you want to? Put yourself first for once?”

Reid thought about it for a moment, and realised that there really was nothing to think about. He really did need to care for himself now, in between loving and caring for everyone else. 

Putting himself first was all he ever did before Luke, but this time it was different, and it had a whole other meaning. 

The answer was simple. 

“I will go and see a therapist, just for me. I promise.”

Luke narrowed his eyes examining him for a couple of seconds, wanting to make sure Reid was truly being honest, before finally smiling his way. “Good, and just for the record, I didn’t force you into this?”

“No,” Reid rolled his eyes and chuckled, “you didn’t force me into this, you idiot--come here.” He held out his arms and Luke snuggled right into them, burying his face in Reid’s chest and sighing happily. 

“You think you can make me do something I don’t want to do?” Reid questioned Luke, pressing a kiss to his hair and scratching lightly at his scalp. 

“Nooooo,” Luke leaned into Reid’s touch, stroking a hand over Reid’s chest rhythmically, pressing a kiss there, “but I gotta make sure my darling husband is doing things because he wants to. Because I don’t know if you know this, but he can be a pushover for his beautiful husband.”

Reid was thoroughly amused. “Is that so? His beautiful husband?”

“Yup!”

“I’m not so sure about the ‘beautiful’ part of that statement though.”

“Fuck you,” Luke pinched Reid’s waist, giggling when Reid made a sound of protest. “Don’t be mean.”

“Alright okay, jeez--just stop with the pinching.”

Reid’s phone vibrated with a message on the pillows next to them, distracting them for a moment and Luke grabbed the phone before Reid could even get his hands on it.

“Hey, that’s mine.”

“Whatever,” Luke unlocked the phone with Reid’s pin, “it’s not like we don’t share everything anyway.”

And it was true. Reid had nothing to hide, and neither did Luke. 

He glanced down to see Luke open the chat he and Nat shared. She’d sent some pictures of the kids happily eating breakfast, and sent a message letting them know they’d be going to the zoo and will send more pictures later. He felt a sudden pang in his heart, a part of him missing hanging out with them. 

“Freddie is gonna freak out. He’s been begging us to take him to the zoo for a while,” Luke said, sending a bunch of heart emojis, which were definitely not Reid’s style, but Natalie would realise it was her brother anyway.

“True, they've both been saying it for a long time. Maybe this summer we could take them on a trip to Yosemite or Yellowstone or somewhere like that. They’d both love it.”

“That sounds amazing,” Luke grinned up at him. “It’d be a nice getaway, and we can go on long walks and hikes too.”

“Definitely,” Reid agreed with a smile. 

Both Freddie and Alejandra were nature junkies. They loved their animals, and were obsessed with asking questions about all the trees and flowers and animals they would see wherever they went. Reid wasn’t sure what their love of nature meant for their future, but giving them a chance to see some beautiful places around the world was a desire of his, and if they got to do it all together, all the better. 

Reid’s phone vibrated in Luke’s hand again, so he opened up the chat they had with Katie and Dev, and it looked like they’d sent a video. Luke tapped on the video and held it up so the both of them could watch it.

It was a video of Luna laying in her cot in a rainbow onesie, and they could hear Katie and Dev in the background talking to her like they were having an adult conversation and she could understand every word. She was trying to speak back, as much as a two month old physically could, with small coos and adorable smiles. The video was pretty sweet.

“She’s so goddamn adorable, those dimples kill me everytime,” Luke said, swiping through the pictures Dev had sent earlier that morning. 

Reid agreed. “She really is.”

“Ugh,” Luke had navigated to Reid’s gallery and opened an album he’d made of Freddie’s photos, from birth till now, swiping through those too. “Look at our baby boy, he was the most beautiful baby wasn’t he?”

And Reid had to agree, those curls and his eyes had stolen his heart. “He still is.”

Luke swatted at Reid’s chest again. “Of course he still is, I’m just mourning for the baby years, I miss that smell and how he would just stay in my arms all day and cuddle with me. His little snores, ugh, and his baby feet and fingers and cheeks. I miss it!”

Reid had a feeling about what was going to come next, and he braced himself for it.

And right on cue, Luke twisted around to meet his gaze and smiled sweetly his way. “I want another one.”

“You want what?” Reid pretended to be oblivious.

“A baby!”

Reid huffed a laugh, smoothing a thumb over Luke’s eyebrows. “We’ve had this conversation before, I cannot impregnate you but if you want to, we can try for as many days and nights as you want.”

Luke’s frown grew deeper, and he pouted too. “ _Reid_.”

Reid let out a frustrated sigh. “ _Luke_ , I don’t--”

“I’m not saying we have a baby right now, because that’s stupid! But just,” Luke moved out of Reid’s embrace, sitting on his knees and looking at him face to face, “if there’s anything this past year has taught me, it’s that you shouldn’t leave this Earth without any regrets. We still have those embryos from Freddie’s cycle and I don’t want to go through the rest of my life knowing that we had a baby, right there, and we didn’t bring them into the world.”

Luke wasn’t entirely wrong, but Reid wasn’t sure if he could do the whole baby thing again. Both Freddie and Alejandra had been hard work in different ways, adoption had brought its own challenges as had surrogacy. But that little seed of a dream that Luke had planted in him now was really very annoying, because Reid knew that despite all the struggles, sleepless nights, poop explosions, and tantrums...it was worth it. 

Every single moment of that was worth it.

God, he really had gotten sappy in his old age, and Luke’s pleading eyes always made him crumble.

Reid left Luke hanging for a couple of seconds before a smile emerged on his face. “Okay, fine--let’s hold that thought, I’m not saying no. I’m just saying we can think--”

Luke whooped out loud and grabbed Reid’s face between his hands kissing him. “No babies right now, of course! Baby number three and a puppy can wait a little longer. Because you, my darling, are my number one--forever and always.”

“You should be your number one, not me,” Reid argued until he realised he’d heard something in what Luke had said that didn’t make sense. “Wait, and what puppy?”

But Luke squished his cheeks together playfully, rolling his eyes. “I didn’t say anything,” he lied, face all sweet, “and fine, a very, very close first then. But nothing happens unless the both of us, wholeheartedly, want it to happen. Including the puppy, I guess. Okay?”

Reid knocked Luke’s hands away with a laugh, and leaned in for a kiss instead, that dimpled smile of his making his heart overflow like he was a goddamn lovesick idiot. God, he was so gone on him. 

“Okay, that sounds good to me.”

Luke’s smile grew even wider, a mischievous look in his eyes. “And for that, my dear, you’re gonna get a ‘Luke’s Morning Special’.”

Reid hadn’t ever heard that before, and his face gave it away.

Luke’s smile grew into an even bigger one, his fingers sliding down Reid’s chest to curl around the waistband of his yoga pants and underwear. “Oh, it’s a new item on the menu. It’s me, on my knees, giving you an exquisite blowjob, and you get to come all over my face or in and over my mouth, your choice.”

For once, Reid had no retort, no argument, no complaints at all. He wasn’t a fool. 

Actually, there was just one question. 

“What about breakfast? I’m actually pretty hungry.”

Luke gave him a look full of doubt. “You’re really gonna give up a blowjob to eat breakfast? Doctor Oliver, your priorities are screwed as hell.”

But Reid was kidding, because he really wasn’t a fool. His hunger for food could wait, there was something much better on the menu, and he’d happily have that first. 

“If that’s the case, then I’ll have a ‘Luke’s Morning Special’, please.”

Jesus Christ, this is what they’d come to, naming their foreplay and sex acts. They really had been together a long time to think this was in any way sane at all. No, they’d been together way too long because they were both ridiculous enough to play along with this in the first place.

They stared at each other for a long moment, just waiting for whatever came next, before the twitch of Luke’s mouth gave way and they both burst out laughing, Luke laughing so much he had tears in his eyes, and Reid the same. 

“I'll blow you though, I promise,” Luke assured him as he giggled, tipping forward to kiss him. “I just won’t ever call it that again.”

Reid cringed outwardly. “Yeah, please don’t--but, the other stuff after that sounded good. And take off your dressing gown, I don’t want it to get ruined.”

“Well duh,” Luke grinned, kissing Reid’s mouth and brushed their noses together. “I love you.”

“Love you too,” Reid said sincerely, dragging Luke close by his chin to kiss him again, before pointedly glancing down at his crotch. 

Luke beamed, taking off his nightgown and his t-shirt for good measure, giving Reid a good view of the hickey he’d left on Luke’s neck, and on his shoulder.

“You ready?”

Reid took a breath and drank in the sight of the beautiful man in front of him. 

How in the world did he get so lucky, and get to have Luke in his life? 

How was it that after over a decade of knowing him and loving him, he couldn’t ever take his eyes off of Luke every time he walked in a room? That his heart swelled every time he just smiled at him? What was it about Luke that made Reid let go of all his stupid preconceived notions, thoughts, and feelings all those years ago? Why was it Luke that made Reid open up in ways he thought he wasn’t ever allowed to?

Why did Luke love him so much, enough to pierce through his armour with his kindness and passion, and push him gently to become the man he always truly was?

Not just a good doctor, but a good husband, a good father. 

Reid wasn’t sure he’d ever get an answer. And he wasn’t sure he ever wanted to know. 

Maybe it was serendipity, or maybe it wasn’t. But what was true, was that Luke calling Reid that fateful day wasn’t an accident, it was always meant to be, Reid strangely believed that. And without that moment, he wouldn’t have _every single thing_ in his life that led him to this moment right now. 

His husband, on his knees in front of him, about to give him a morning blowjob.

Maybe _this_ was written in the stars, and just the thought of it made Reid chuckle to himself. 

But Reid smirked at Luke, folding his hands behind his head. Ready for whatever else came their way, in more ways than one. 

“Yeah,” he said reverently, with all the love he could feel for his husband. For Luke. 

“I’m ready.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yay, you made it to the end! *cheers*
> 
> Thank you for reading! So, I'm kinda stuck now about how I can carry this series on. I think I've written pretty much everything I have wanted to? If you have anything you'd like to see from their lives, please don't be shy and drop me a comment to let me know. I'd love to have some new inspiration because writing this was the best kind of distraction in this weird and rough time. 
> 
> So yeah, do let me know, I'd love to know how you see their life unfolding from here on in. ❤️


End file.
